Will I ever find love?
by LaydiiV
Summary: Every year on August 27, Serena Bunny Moon and her friends gathered together to celebrate their own rendition of "I hate boys," day.
1. Chapter 1

Every year on August 27, Serena Bunny Moon and her friends gathered together to celebrate their own rendition of "I hate boys," day. August 27th was Serena's wedding date four years prior to her beloved boyfriend of 7 years, Diamond Prince. The two were high school sweethearts and got engaged when Serena was eighteen. They planned their dream wedding for the next two years and on that altar when Serena said, "I do." He said, "Sorry."

Diamond ended up leaving the altar never to be seen again. Some people said that he was dating a makeup artist named Emerald. Others have said that he always asked for Serena. Regardless, every year Serena celebrated that dreadful day as a sign that all men are trash and should die.

Now at 24, Serena focused on her career. Being a school teacher fulfilled the dream of being a mother that she couldn't accomplish. Sure, there were pregnancies in the past between her and Diamond, but they were just scares.

Although she had completely cut off relationships, Serena did not cut off sexual relationships from her life. Serena wouldn't consider herself gorgeous, but she knew she was pretty. She was a typical blonde blue eyed petite girl with her long hair measured as long as her body. That obviously attracted lots of attention from men. She started sleeping with a coworker named Seiya last year, but that was over with once she found out he had a girlfriend. Serena did not sleep with taken men. Now, she had decided to be celibate and was seriously considering becoming a nun.

Her friends thought she was crazy until they experienced their own heartbreak. Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina all met when they were fourteen at a carnival they worked part time for the summer. The five females became close friends and eventually best friends. They discovered that they went to the same school with the exception of Raye who was the only one that went to a private school.

Amy, a blue haired beauty with matching eyes and donning a pixie cut, had experienced heartbreak with a boy named Greg back in junior high who moved away. Then in college she met a boy named Taiki, but she soon discovered he was super boring and that was saying something according to the bookworm.

Raye, an aloof raven haired woman with dark violet eyes, was known as the cool beauty of the group. She went to an all-girls school, but that didn't stop her from capturing male attention. There was one male, a loser skater boy named Chad. No one liked him, but Raye gave him a chance. Two years into their relationship, he cheated on her with a girl that was weirdly an uglier version of her. Since then, she and Serena were sisters in celibacy.

Lita, a beautiful Amazon of the group, with her model body, chestnut hair and piercing green eyes also had her heartbroken. In middle school, Lita was crushing super hard on her childhood friend, who was 5 years older. He broke her heart by dating one of her classmates. Now, she had found love again with a young man named Andrew. All the girls found him attractive.

Lastly, Mina, the dubbed "goddess," herself was a typical girl who was obsessed with love. Every male she had dated, she thought he was "the one," but each ended in tragedy. Many people believed that she and Serena were twins because they looked so alike. The two girls never noticed.

Luckily, it landed on a Saturday this year so they had all day to party. The gang awaited Lita, who was now the last to arrive because she had a boyfriend. The four girls gathered in a booth at a cute, but semi-popular restaurant. _Constellations_ was its name. Raye had chosen the place this time around. They chatted about work and the stress it was causing them. Mina said a joke stating they all needed to at least get laid. Raye rolled her eyes, Serena smirked, and Amy blushed. Ten minutes later, Lita entered with her eyes red and cheeks puffed up like a balloon.

Serena ran to her and asked her what was wrong. Lita sat down and began sobbing. The girls gathered around her to console her. After she calmed down, she held onto Serena's hand.

"Andrew dumped me for another girl. H-he said he would rather dump me than cheat on me. He said he met her at school and instantly felt a connection. He said he didn't want to hurt me," she cried.

The girls wanted to say some things, but it was better left unsaid. However, all girls did agree on one thing. Lita was a new member of their club.

* * *

 **What do you think? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Six months had passed since the initial breakup and Serena couldn't help but be concerned for Lita. She stopped texting the girls for about a week after the celebration day. According to Lita, Andrew met Rita (ironic) at the arcade where he worked at. He thought she was attractive and the feeling was mutual. They began speaking to the other whenever she went and Andrew started developing feelings for her. When Rita found out about Lita, she became upset and refused to speak to Andrew. Andrew evaluated his relationship with Lita and decided it was best to end things.

Lita explained she felt she wasted her time, but realized that she and Andrew were not going anywhere romantically. Since then, Lita went AWOL. She would text here and there, but it would be usually one word answers.

"Lita texted me yesterday," Amy stated to the group at their biweekly Sunday brunches.

"That jerk never texted me back since last week," Raye complained.

"How is she?" Mina and Serena asked.

"She said she went to her hometown for a bit to think things through. She told me she saw her childhood friend from a distance, but didn't say hi. She should be back by next week."

"Imagine they get together?" Mina questioned, already fantasizing things that would be out of the norm.

"Last thing Lita told us was that he was engaged," Amy said.

"That was like two years ago. Anything can happen," Serena commented.

"Yeah…anything can happen," Amy said looking at her phone.

"Something wrong, Ams?" Serena asked.

"It's a message from my new co-worker at the hospital, Zayne Zosite."

"Is he cute?" Mina asked. She grabbed Amy's phone and read the message out loud, " _Hey, I wanted to ask if you would like to grab lunch with me sometime?_ Mina squealed. "Say yes! You haven't been on a date in years!"

"I agree. At least give him a chance," Raye suggested.

"Exactly, you don't have to fall for him. You can just sleep with him," Serena teased.

* * *

Lita sipped on her third cup of whiskey on the rocks, while putting out in fifth cigarette of the day, as she stared at the crashing waves from the seaport by her hotel. She allowed the cold February air keep her sane and sober. Back in middle school when she hung out with her childhood crush, she would try to impress him by smoking since he was a smoker as well. He hated that about her and forced her to quit. She didn't because she developed a habit, but only when she was depressed, or stressed. The mixture of alcohol didn't help either.

She had to lie to her friends about coming over. In reality, after Andrew dumped her, she got a call from her cousin, Emerald, that her aunt died. One sad story to next. At the funeral, Lita found out that Emerald was engaged to Serena's ex, Diamond. Lita's heart ached every time she thought about the extremely awkward encounter.

What she truly wanted to do was punch the sucker right in the face and made sure he never had the opportunity to procreate or masturbate again. But she kept things civil. Booked a hotel and didn't bother to explain things to her estranged cousin.

Not only that, she was Maxfield as well. The infamous childhood crush that she so desperately wanted to marry since she was five. Of course the feeling was not mutual, but she wondered what if his feeling reciprocated hers. Would she be a baker at a local restaurant in the city? Or would she be a mother of three baking for her children's school while making it on her own as a business?

The world may never know.

"Little Lita." Lita heard a familiar voice. Lita turned to see Max, the tall brunet with long wavy dark brown hair secured by a hair tie. He was dressed causal, compared to the black suit he wore for her aunt's funeral.

"Maxfield Nephrite."

"My whole government, didn't peg you as a snitch, Lili." That was his horrible abbreviation for 'little Lita.'

"What are you doing by the seaports?"

Max shrugged. "Reminiscing. Thinking about how you and I would sneak down to the beach during high tide and just sit and watch the waves crash against the sands before it hit our feet."

Lita smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. The last time that happened, she told Max her true feelings and he told her that he was dating Molly. A month later, her parents died from traveling back to their town in a plane crash.

Lita said nothing. But stared at the shore with the lonely fisherman loading the docks. "How you been?"

"I'm okay. I should be asking how are you doing?"

Lita shrugged. "Nothing else I can say. She was the aunt who abandoned me as soon as my parents died because she wasn't getting paid for it. She was a horrible woman, but no one deserves to die of cancer."

"Some may say she deserves it."

"Perhaps, but I'm not that person. I'm just someone who wants to be happy and put her past behind her."

"Yeah. I get what you mean. I'm going to make changes in my life. And I'm actually glad that I saw you because this way I would be able to tell you in person." Lita waited as Max seemed to gather the right words to say. "I'm moving to your town, Crystal Tokyo. I got an offer to be transfer to the branch bank there. Emerald told me that your bakery isn't far from my bank. I would love to rekindle our friendship and see each other during lunch time."

Lita poured herself another glass of whiskey and gulped that down before replying, "Sure, I would love to."


	3. Chapter 3

"And they lived happily ever after…" Serena read to her class about a princess who was cursed by a poisoned apple then a daring prince woke her from her sleep. The boys in the class made disgusted faces as the girls were in awe. Serena wanted to laugh and tell them that there no such thing as prince charming and that females have to be their own savior in life. However, she didn't want to damper on their parade. "Okay, now for our writing exercise, we are going to write our own fairy tale and make our books."

The first graders jumped up from the rug and ran to their desks to begin their work. Serena's coworker and co-teacher, Jason Jadeite, was giving out the materials to the students. Jason was a sweet guy. Blond and blue eyed like Serena. Older than her by four years. He used to be in business and politics, but when he discovered how bad the school system was, he decided to become a teacher. Serena though that was admirable.

A knock resounded from her door and the principal Beryl entered. She was like a warden at the school. No one liked her and Serena believed she obtained this job because her mother, Metalia was in a high position within the school board.

"Ms. Moon and Mr. Jadeite, I have someone I would like for you to meet," she announced with her raspy voice. Serena and Jason stepped out for a second to meet a male, a few inches taller than Jason, with hair as dark as ebony and eyes are blue as the midnight sky. He was slightly tan and was wearing a lab coat. "Serena and Jason, this is Mr. Darien Shields. Mr. Shields, this is Serena Moon and Jason Jadeite. They run the school's best first grade class."

Jason and Serena glanced at each other, then back at Darien.

Darien shook both their hands. "I will be working with Trista."

Ah. That explains it. He was the new doctor the school wanted to get for their brand new clinic.

"Pleasure to meet you. You are always welcomed to pop by. We have to get back to making books for the class project," Serena mentioned.

"Of course, please…" Darien said respectfully, giving way to the door of her classroom.

As they entered the room, the students were still in their chairs, coloring and writing. Jason leaned into Serena and whispered, "I think that Darien was interested in you. I give the same look to girls who I wanna sleep with."

Serena laughed. "He'll have to work hard to get my attention."

"I don't think so…I saw your face too."

"Oh?" Serena arched a brow. "How so?"

"Like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey."

* * *

During the morning, Mina is a hostess at a local bar/restaurant in the neighborhood. At night, Mina models and poses for Matthew Kunzite, a known painter and photographer who Mina met through her hosting job two years back.

The relationship between the two of them were once cordial and simple: greet, take pictures, leave. However, back in December there was a snow storm, Mina was unable to make it home and Matthew allowed Mina to stay. The two spoke and learned more about each other. Coming from an abusive home, Matthew was on his own since the age of 14. With the help of his high school art teacher, she adopted him and raised him to be a painter. She, unfortunately, passed of a heart attack two years ago. He felt lost and was unable to paint until he met Mina. When Mina heard this, she felt happy and started feeling a bubbly sensation in the pit of her belly.

Mina didn't know what influenced her, but after he was done, she leaned over to him and they kissed. Mina pushed herself away from him and apologized, but Matthew kissed her back. The night Mina allowed her inner Venus to take over and the two of them have been in an intimate relationship since.

However, the two were not official. Matthew told Mina he didn't want a girlfriend and that this relationship was purely primal. Mina rolled her eyes and ignored him statement although she knew she wouldn't mind if Matthew Kunzite was her boyfriend.

"Mina, I want to cut the sessions to twice a week."

"Why?"

"I have a huge project to finish and need all the time I can to complete it. Also…you are a distraction."

Mina smirked. "Sure, my boss wants me to work more shifts since we are short staffed. How about I come by every Thursday?" Mina's motto has always been, 'Absence makes the heart grows fonder.' Matthew would definitely miss her.

"That's perfect. I prefer that actually."

* * *

"Men are so stupid!" Mina yelled when she entered hers and Serena's small two bedroom apartment.

"Told you," Serena said typing away on the computer to plan her lessons for work next week. "Matthew was being cold again?"

"It's like every time I become my confident self and try to see if I could get under his skin, I can't. We haven't had sex for ten weeks and three days already."

"Someone is cranky," Serena muttered. "Find someone else."

"That's easy. But I don't want easy Serena. I actually want to settle down and be happy."

Serena paused her work to look at Mina. "Do you think that Matthew Kunzite, someone who is known to be a workaholic and cold, would give you the attention and love you want? You are a needy person, Mina. Finding a man like that is like finding the pot at the end of a rainbow."

"You can't believe that all men are like Diamond. There are some good men out there."

"Of course there is. I believe it, but not for women like us. We are selfish and needy and want the world to revolve around us only. Good men deserve people like Amy or Lita."

"Raye?"

Serena smiled. "She's in the same category like us. She's just colder than we are. Trust me when I say, love doesn't exist for us."


	4. Chapter 4

"Officer Mars, you don't go beating up civilians!" The chief of police yelled. The short bald old man was also Raye's grandfather.

"He stole a woman's purse and punch her in the face to get it!"

"Your job is to arrest, but to stoop to their level! He could have sued us!"

"Criminals deserve a beating once in a while," Raye stated as she folded her arms. She sat in the chair quietly as her grandfather glared at her from his seat.

"I know you feel like this because your mother was killed during a mugging, but its still not right. You are one of our best officers I have. I want you to be promoted to detective," he said.

Raye shook her head. "No offense, but I rather be a regular officer."

"Well, now you are going to be on punishment."

"Desk duty?"

Her grandfather shook his head. "Traffic cop, morning shift for two weeks."

Raye cursed her grandfather as she sat in her police car. She yawned as she surveyed the traffic. She saw a car zooming fast passed her. She inwardly groaned. She put on her sirens as she followed the black car. It stopped after a while and moved to the right lane away from the oncoming traffic.

Raye left her car towards the other car. She knocked on the tinted window. Another violation. The window rolled down to show a young male with blond hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute, but looks didn't matter when you break the law.

"License and registration," Raye said.

Raye eyed him as he searched for it, awaiting to see if he was going to do something sly. He passed the documents. Raye nodded and went back to her car to analyze the items. Jason Jadeite. Never gotten a ticket, or so the record shows. Raye returned to him.

"What's the deal for the speed?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a teacher and I was running late for my class. I don't want my co-teacher killing me. She's a handful."

Raye sighed. "Ill let you off with a warning, since you never got a ticket before. But I am giving you a ticket for the tints. Its less than a speeding ticket."

Jason nodded. "Thanks officer." And he left. Raye sighed. Can this day be over already?

"She was gorgeous! I mean raven black hair with violet eyes. I swear I was looking at a goddess," Jason said.

"In an officer's uniform?" Serena asked. She and Jason were cleaning the art supplies from their small art project. The children went to lunch.

"Yes! She actually looked hotter. I think I have a kink for uniforms."

Serena laughed. "Well, I have friend who is a cop, but I wouldn't call her a goddess. She's more like a witch."

"Witches can be sexy too," Jason joked. "Anyways, are you going to the party at Giuseppe's?"

Serena nodded. "My friend Mina is a hostess there. She gives me discounts on drinks."

"I heard Darien is going too."

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "And?"

"He comes by everyday to say hi. I'm not that committed, even if I want to get into a girl's pants."

Serena rolled her eyes. "And this is why we never slept together. You are too cocky."

"I have a few jokes, but I'll keep those to myself. I don't want you to report me to the principal."

A knock was heard. Dr. Shields entered and waved at them. Serena smiled sweetly. Jason whispered a snide comment on her fake smile and something about being on time. Jason, then, excused himself out of the room. He gave a lame excuse of preparing for the next lesson.

"How are you doctor?" Serena asked as she put the rest of the supplies away.

"I am well. I just wanted to know if you were going to the staff party."

"Yes, I go every year. Staff needs to unwind once in a while. Myself included."

"I was told we can bring guests. Are you bringing anyone?"

Serena smiled. She turned facing the handsome black haired, blue eyed male. "My best friends. But I'm sure they won't mind if I bring someone else, instead."

* * *

A month later, the girls minus Mina, arrived at the staff party. Lita was wearing a green crop top with black leather pants. She braided her light brown hair in a mermaid style. Her makeup was warm colors of peaches and browns. She wore green strap heels and a matching clutch. Amy wore a simple light blue dress with black flats. Raye wore a purple strapless bodycon dress with a low back and red bottomed heels. Serena wore a pink halter mini dress with a deep neckline and white heels. Her hair was also loose and curled at the bottom.

Mina had on her regular black shirt and skirt uniform. She waved at the girls.

"Looking good, half of your school is here already. Plus, some investors, I overheard," Mina informed Serena.

"Will you be joining us?" Raye asked Mina.

"My shift ends in an hour. I have a change of clothes. Wait for me before you start to go hard."

The girls nodded and entered the private room upstairs. Half of the staff members were dressed as if they were going to the club as well, while some were dressed for a business meeting.

Serena saw Jason and Darien speaking with a tall brunet male.

"Max?" Lita questioned as she went up to the tall brunet.

The girls followed.

"Lita? You look…wow," Maxfield commented. "Are these your friends?"

Lita nodded.

"Serena Moon, I'm a teacher at the school. These are my friends, Amy, Raye, and you know Lita."

"Maxfield Nephrite, I work for Crystal Tokyo Bank. I am a financial investor and friend of principal Beryl. She invited me." Serena and Max shook hands.

"I was telling Max to have his bank invest in our salaries," Jason said. "Hello, officer," he winked at Raye, who scoffed and walked away with Amy to the bar. He excused himself following Raye.

"Lita, I heard the food here is great. I want to catch up. I haven't seen you since the day after the funeral." Max held out his hand towards Lita, but she ignored it and walked to the buffet table.

Darien stepped closer to Serena. "You look nice," he said.

"Same to you." She eyed his light blue button down with black slacks.

Darien asked her to join him at his table. The ate and spoke about random things from work to their favorite flavor of ice cream. The principal came by a few times to take Darien away, but she was always called by someone.

* * *

Downstairs, Mina was anticipating her shift to end so she could turn up. During the final minutes of her time, Malcolm entered with another woman wrapping her arm around his. She was short with orange curly hair up to her neck. The woman wore a tacky black and orange dress. Mina greeted them and sat them down at the far back in the restaurant by the kitchen. The girl asked to switch seats. Mina stated that this was the only two seated table available at the moment. She wasn't lying. God was on her side this time.

A coworker went to Mina to tell her clock out. Mina thanked her coworker and went to the back by the kitchen to change. Mina released her hair from her tight pony tail and changed into a gold strapless dress with six inch matching heels. She did her makeup professionally. She walked out and smirked at Malcolm as he watched her walking passed him perfectly with her heels on.

Mina went upstairs and joined Raye and Amy at the bar.

"I need to not remember tonight."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Malcolm is downstairs…with another woman."

"Another shot of vodka!" Raye yelled.

Mina pointed at the blond next to Raye with her lips. "Who's the cutie?" she asked Amy.

"Serena's co-teacher and an acquittance of Raye's. She gave him a ticket about a month ago."

Mina smiled with satisfaction as she eyed the male flirting with her friend. Mina, then looked over to find Serena flipping her hair back, while leaning closer to speak with a handsome black haired male. Mina smirked as he avoided looking at Serena's breasts. Then to the far left, Lita was outside in the patio, smoking a cigarette with a handsome male with long brown hair.

"I need to dance. You want to dance?" Mina asked Amy.

Amy shook her head.

"I would," a male voice said.

Mina turned around to see a male with silver hair and green eyes approach Mina. He was her height without heels and was skinny. Not tall and muscular like Malcolm. He was feminine looking and not muscular like Malcolm. In other words, he was perfect.

"Okay, let's go."

Mina took off her heels and put on her sandals. She dragged the silver haired male and started dancing. Others began to join them. Serena and Raye included. Mina then saw Lita leave the male and join the dance floor.

Sometime later, the girls ended up dancing together. Mina and Serena, Lita and Raye. Mina could hear cheers and Serena's laugh.

"I see Malcolm crashed the party." Serena pointed at the entrance.

Mina shrugged her shoulders and continued dancing. Mina turned around and grabbed the silver haired male named Yaten and pressed her body closer to his. Ten years of dance school payed off.

Yaten attempted to Mina, which she allowed for a while, until someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Mina knew who it was by the smell of his expensive cologne. The same smell she dreamt of every night.

* * *

Lita wanted to go after Mina, but Serena and Max stopped her. Serena told her that Mina could handle herself, and Max told her that he knew Malcolm and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her friend.

"I'm calling it a night. I have work tomorrow," Amy said as she said her goodbyes to the girls.

"Ill walk with you," Raye stated.

"I can take you home. I didn't drink," Serena's coworker stated when Raye glared at him.

"Jason! Drop me off too," Serena yelled, but the cute black-haired male offered her a ride instead. Serena agreed.

"I guess, I have to take you home then," Max whispered.

"No, you don't have to. I have Lyft." Lita took out her phone. Max snatched it and canceled the ride. Then tapped a few things.

"What are you doing?"

"Adding my number. I have yours from Emerald."

"Snitch," Lita said in a low tone. "Fine, you can take me home. I live on Juno street at the Titan building."

"Titan? That's my building too. I live on the tenth floor. How come I never see you?"

"I work from five in the morning to ten at night."

Maxfield looked at her with worry. "You need a break, like a vacation or something."

Lita shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I like to go home now."

Maxfield nodded and escorted her to his car. The valet drove up with a luxury car, shiny and green. Maxfield opened the door for Lita, then went to the driver side.

They drove home in silence. Maxfield parked in the building's private garage and walked Lita to her apartment on the ninth floor.

"You are literally the apartment under me. I apologize if I make any noise."

"I'm usually dead asleep to hear anything." Lita opened the door to her apartment.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you."

Lita nodded. "I have lunch around two. Maybe we can set up something on Monday?"

Maxfield smiled. "I would love that."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS. The story may seem to be like its rushing a bit, but trust me its not. I'm just trying not to bore you guys with small details that would lead to the bigger plot. Remember this story is all about drama, heartbreak, and romance.**

* * *

"Dr. Mercury, you're ten o'clock is here!" the receptionist entered Amy's office.

"Thank you, Bertie. I'll get her soon."

Amy yawned, then took another sip of her coffee. Double espresso with some whip cream on top.

"You look how I feel," Dr. Zoisite said as he entered the room.

Dr. Zoisite was a transfer to Crystal Tokyo Hospital from Elysian Hospital. He was a plastic surgeon, but wanted to become an obstetrician. He was a fellow, a student doctor, under Amy's mother about three years ago. Now Amy and him work together on the pediatric floor in the hospital. Amy was the pediatrician and he was the obstetrician. Amy's mother was chief of that floor.

"I didn't want to call out, but I was helping a friend out."

Dr. Z lean against the wall. His curly strawberry blond hair was neatly tied back. Amy eyed his long hair with envy. She touched her short, blue hair, and blushed in embarrassment.

"My friend Raye, yesterday was her mother's death anniversary. So, my other friends and I stood with her all day. I got home at two this morning. Haven't slept at all." Amy yawned again.

"I can see Mrs. E for you. I was her doctor."

Amy laughed. "I don't think that's a good idea. She would dare to leave her husband for you."

"I won't be surprised if she tried. I'm gorgeous. Back in school, straight men thought I was a girl after my friends dared me to dress like one. I attract both sides," he said with a wink.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I don't want hormonal new mothers coming here ready to kill because their men left them for another guy. I'm too tired for drama."

Dr. Z laughed. "I'll break the news that I'm interested in something blue anyways," he said leaving Amy blushing even more than before.

* * *

Raye and Mina sat in front of her mother's grave drinking bourbon, her mother's favorite. It was one in the afternoon. The two females were sitting there since eight in the morning. Usually Raye would throw a fit for a day, cry for hours, and be done. But this year it was different.

"I'm the same age as my mom when she had me," Raye confessed to Mina.

Mina nodded, just listening and not saying a word. The other girls had to go to work. Raye didn't blame them. They all had bills to pay. Raye always took this week off. Mina had yesterday and today off.

"I mean, do I even want kids? Chad made me think differently. I was willing to have kids with the bastard. But then he left and got another girl pregnant!"

"Men are bastards! All of them. Your mother would agree," Mina slurred the last word.

Raye laughed. "The problem is she would call us crazy. That woman was nuts about my sperm donor. She loved him until her last breath."

"You'll find someone who loves you like your mom did with your dad. I believe you and Lita will get married before any of us."

Raye raised a brow. "How so?"

Mina smack the grass as if she was fighting her memory to recall something. "Jason! Yep, Jason is the man for you. He looks at you the same way my parents look at each other."

"I think you're really drunk," Raye said, taking the bottle away from Mina.

Mina shook her head and grabbed the bottle back. "No! I'm serious. Max likes Lita, Jason likes you, and Darien likes Serena, but she's stubborn like me! Amy is too shy to do anything."

"I thought I was a cold witch?"

"You are, but I saw the way you speak to him. I know that flirting anywhere. You did the same with Chad!"

Raye scoffed. "I did not!"

Mina laughed as she fell to her side. "You like blonds!" she sang.

Raye smiled at her drunk friend's actions. Then looked at her mother's picture on her grave. Some people say that she and her mother were twins. The only difference was Raye inherited her father's raven black hair, not her mother's lighter brown tone. But everything else belonged to her mother.

The first time she met the girls was the same year her mother made her first year in heaven. The girls were only friends for a week before Serena declared that they would hang out with Raye during her mother's anniversary no matter what. The girls never failed her. Although, her mother's anniversary was yesterday, Raye would mourn all week long. Each day, one of the girls would never leave her alone. Raye felt blessed knowing the type of friends she had. She felt comfortable around them. Safe. Similar to that idiotic Jason guy.

They met twice, but after the party when he dropped her off. He had asked her out and gave her his number. Raye hasn't called him yet, but after this convo with Mina she just might. Or maybe it was the Bourbon talking.

* * *

"How's Raye?" Jason asked Serena during lunch.

Serena bit into her double cheeseburger before answering. "She's okay. This week isn't good for her, so I'm sure that's why she hasn't called."

"What happened?" Jason bit into his salmon sushi roll.

"Not my business to tell," Serena said, shrugging.

The two co-teachers usually had lunch together and would often eat at the staff cafeteria. The nurse, Trista Pluto, would join them. Darien would sit with them as well, when he wasn't so busy. Today was one of those busy days. April meant spring, which also meant allergies and hay fever. Many of the children and staff were suffering. Both Trista and Darien were unavailable to eat lunch with them.

"Please!"

Serena shook her head. She explained that it was a serious matter and that he should await Raye's call. After lunch, it was Jason's turn to teach the class, while Serena organized their homework for the day. It was then dismal time. Serena would always do it, while Jason cleaned up the classroom. After the last child was picked up, Serena walked back to her class. She decided to stop by at Darien's office before going home.

She knocked twice, then heard a voice telling her to enter. Darien sat on his black leather chair speaking with Trista, a dark skinned beauty with red eyes and long green hair. She had been the school nurse even before Serena became a teacher. Serena greeted the two of them.

"I heard today was bad," she said.

Darien nodded his head. "I had to send four kids home and a teacher. These allergies are no joke."

"One of the kids almost threw up on me," Trista explained.

"At least tomorrow is Friday," Serena said, attempting to comfort them.

"Any plans?" Darien asked.

"Probably the movies. Care to join me?" Serena winked.

Trista rolled her eyes.

"It's a date."

* * *

"You never explained what happened with you and Malcolm after the party," Lita asked Mina as she gave her and Raye hangover soup at nine at night.

Lita wanted to chew the two girls out. What sane person drinks in the early afternoon and then gets a taxi to her (Lita's) apartment just to pass out in the hallway?

Mina drank the soup, while Raye continued to sleep on the couch. "Nothing, we argued a bit in front of the restaurant. He took me home, then we slept together. I blocked his number after and switched my shifts to the late night ones. He hates not sleeping past 11. That way he won't see me."

Lita sighed. "Why are you ignoring him? He told you that he just needs a break."

"From painting me or from _me_? He is quick to say no, but so hesitant to say yes. Like just tell me that you don't want this to go further and I'll be okay. I'm not some clingy chick that envisions weddings all the time."

"You are exactly that," Lita commented. "But I agree with you about Malcolm's lack of assertiveness. He shouldn't have slept with you if he was not going to take you seriously. That's why you never mix business and pleasure."

"Shouldn't you be following your own advice?" Lita gave Mina a confused look. "I saw some male clothing in your hamper."

Lita laughed. "Those are not Max's. Those are clothes I still have from Andrew that I never bothered to throw away."

"You should. They stink like asshole," Raye said waking up from her slumber. She grabbed Mina's bowl and drank the rest of the soup.

"I agree and sleep with Max already. He's gorgeous!" Mina said.

"Max is a friend and nothing more. We are just catching up on life. I haven't seen him since I was thirteen, just before I met you guys and moved here."

"Feelings can change. Maybe he's interested in you now," Raye said.

Lita shook her head. "Even if he was, I'm not ready for a new relationship."

"Lita, it's been eight months. You can move on. He's not worth it!" Mina yelled.

"Mins, you can't say that. Andrew was Lita's life. You saw how they were together. You can't say they weren't in love."

Mina rolled her eyes. "I don't want you to be another Serena. She was with Diamond before any of us met. She lived and breathed that man. She canceled a few outings with us for him. About 96% of her time was with Diamond. And being in love is great, but not when you worship another human being. Humans are a disappointment. Andrew was a great man, but he became a disappointment. I don't want you to have your own "I hate boys" day. I want you to be happy."

"You think you girls don't deserve happiness?" Lita asked.

"We got too much baggage. You are literally our only hope," Raye said. "Mina told me that I should get a man too, but I realized that I am like Serena and Mina. It's not that we don't deserve love, it's that we don't trust it. You still do Lita."

"Max is your guy. He always was. He just took a little detour. Go get him," Mina said winking.

"Girls, I really am okay being by myself. I don't need a guy to make me happy."

"No, you don't. But you want a partner that will make you feel at peace. I think Max is it."

Raye nodded in agreement. "Now we have to convince Amy to go on that lunch date."

Mina groaned in frustration. "That's like making Serena go on a diet."


End file.
